


The Horn

by Hobbit4Lyfe



Category: Mystery Case Files (Video Games)
Genre: Game Spoilers, Gen, Spoilers, Spoilers for MCF: Shadow Lake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot about Ghost Tech Kelli from MCF: Shadow Lake. Massive spoilers ahead for one of the in-game ghost hunting videos, and for the post-credits ending sequence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Horn

*While the Ghost Patrol Crew is investigating the solitary confinement cells*  
They don’t know I found it. It was just one piece, long ago chipped off.  
Back in ’73, that prisoner didn’t know he left a piece of the relic, the demon’s horn, behind.  
I’ll just hang it from my necklace. It’s mine now, all the power.  
And the demon will give it to me.

*A few hours later, while on the road*  
Everything is fine. They suspect nothing…  
But why is Jack getting closer, staring at my drawing?  
Does he suspect?  
I’ll kill him. I’ll make this van crash.  
Right now.


End file.
